1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of commonly used flat panel display. The LCD includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
In the LCD, a thin film transistor is used as a switching element for independently driving a pixel. The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line, a source electrode connected to a data line, a drain electrode connected to a pixel electrode, and a semiconductor layer on the gate electrode between the source electrode and the drain electrode. A channel of the thin film transistor is formed in the semiconductor layer between the source electrode and the drain electrode.
High performance thin film transistors are used with an ultra high definition LCD.
An oxide semiconductor may be used as the semiconductor layer of the high performance thin film transistor. However, it is difficult to apply conventional manufacturing processes to the oxide semiconductor in such applications with satisfactory results.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.